The Tobi Apocalypse
by sober.terminallyCapricious
Summary: The story of how Tobi murdered the entire Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1: The Real Death of Kisame

**The Tobi Apocalypse**

This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.

**Part 1: The Real Death of Kisame**

**The akatsuki comes back from the store. Tobi eating sugar by the handful, and Kisame hugging his new fishy food.**

_HIdan_- Tobi, stop with the know we dont have that kind of budget.

_Tobi_- NOOOO, TOBI GOOOOD BOY! (Pancking) You just spend too much sugar money on body oils! Hidan is a bad boy! Not Tobi!

**And Tobi began to cry very loudly, and Pein was beginning to get annoyed**

_Pein_- If the crying and yelling doesn't stop, there will be no purchase of sugar or body oils at all.

_Tobi_- What about my sugar toast?! Or coffee?! Or my bowl of sugar?!

_Pein_- I will make sure you will eat all those unsweetened!

_Tobi_- NOOOOOOO!

**And Tobi began to cry harder**

_Pein_- And if that doesn't shut you up, maybe we can think of confiscating a mask or two

_Tobi_- No. Tobis a good boy, so there's no need for that.

**Tobi immediately shut up and went to his room, quietly. All stared, amazed.**

_Hidan_- Well, that sure shut him up. We should try it more often.

** Pein gave an evil glare to Hidan, shutting him up quickly. Shortly after, loud noises could be heard from Hidan's room, followed by the slam of his door, and then Pein.**

** Morning came. The Akatsuki slowly came down for breakfast. Tobi slowly came down, with teary, bubbly eyes.**

_Pein_- Tobi, what is it now? Is your sugar all gone?

_Tobi_- yes *sob* but that's not *sob* why I came *sob* *sob* l-l-l- *sob* l-l-l- *sob* l-leader *sob* sama... *Sob* I-I-I-It *sob* Its Kisame, Leader-sama *sob*

_Pein_- What did he do this time, turn into sushi?

_Tobi_- *sob* yes. *sob* Sushi's dead. *sob* Tobi is a good boy, *sob* Tobi is not bad, *sob* Tobi did not do it. *sob*

**Tobi began to cry uncontrollably. He ran to the sugar and began cramming it into the hole in his mask. Later, a funeral was arranged, and speeches were made. Just as the akatsuki was leaving, Tobi dropped something into the casket, and looked oddly bubbly. Sadly, they left.**

** Later, an undead Kisame opened his eyes in the buried casket. He started yelling and screaming for help, only stopping to notice sugar poured all over him. Noone ever answered his calls, and sadly, he died out of a lack of water because the sugar dried it all up.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Real Death of Zetsu

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: ****The Real Death Of Zetsu**

** The Akatsuki gets to go to the zoo. All went as a pair because most couldn't be trusted alone. The pairs were Pein and Konan; Sasori, Tobi,and Zetsu; Kakuzu and Deidara; Itachi and Hidan. Konan dragged Pein into the gift shop. Kakuzu yelling about money while Deidara suggested bird exhibits. Hidan suggested carnivorous animals and Itachi suggested weasels. Itachi and Hidan agreed to go to one than the other. Now Sasori, Tobi, And Zetsu decided where to go. **

_Sasori_- How about scorpions?

_Tobi_- No, they scare me badly.

**Tobi began to cry loudly and the only way to get him to stop was for Sasori to ask him where he would like to go.**

_Tobi_-Bunnies,bunnies,bunnies,bunnies,and chibi penguins!

**And he began to giggle loudly. It creeped Zetsu out and to avoid hearing it for hours he told Tobi he was afraid of bunnies and chibi penguins.**

_Tobi_- I didn't know Zetsu was afraid of bunnies and chibi penguins. Tobi's a good boy and doesn't mean to scare Zetsu. Let's go where Zetsu wants.

**And Tobi began to grin ( a little too creepily for Zetsu ).**

_Zetsu_- Well I like the Potanical Garden.

_Tobi_- Ok, Zetsu. Lets go Sasori!

**And Sasori was forced to follow. When they got to the Potanical Garden all split up and looked around. Zetsu got tiered and sat in some flowers to take a nap. Tobi found Sasori and begged him to buy him some sugar because he was hungry. Sasori did it just to shut Tobi up. Tobi than took too long and Sasori gave him some money and left. Tobi looked for the sugar and bought some and a little bottled water. Tobi looked around and decided that the plants would want some sugar watter too. so he bought more and started to pour it everywhere. He dropped the sugar packet and watter bottle then grabbed Sasori and begged for him to take him to the bunnies and penguins. Sasori said yes to get some peace and quiet. Still in the Potanical Garden, Zetsu woke up and found that he couldn't breath. He looked for some help and as he got up he heard a crunching noise and looked down. he saw a slightly damp empty packet of salt and an empty water bottle. He found the rest of the Akatsuki and told them the salt was killing him. They rushed him to the hospital but they said they couldn't treat plants and he died a painful death with the unknown killer next to him saying he hoped he felt better and asked if he wonted any sugar. Another funeral was made and he was buried next to the poor sushi, Kisame.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Real Death of Hidan

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: ****The Real Death of Hidan**

**All wanted to get out of the house after a month of bored sobbing. They all agreed to go camping after a lot of fighting. They packed their things and crammed into the car. All but Pein yelling about being squished. They finally got there and unpacked. Tobi jumped out and screamed.**

_Tobi_-Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies, bunnies, bunnies!

**And Tobi began to dive into a rabbit hole (the Akatsuki unaware). All set up camp after a hour of walking. Hidan began to complain about everyone and Pein could do nothing to shut him up. Konan suggested a head count. everyone looked around and a silence fell upon them. Where was Tobi?**

** Unknown to them Tobi was having the time of his life. He was feeding bunnies sugar and eating the bunnies regurgitated food.**

** Pein then looked at Hidan and thought of a good punishment.**

_Pein_- Well, Hidan, why don't you go look for Tobi? You know, since you won't shut up!

_Hidan_-No, I-I-I...

_Pein_- GO, BEFORE I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO KILL YOU!

**Hidan then got more scared than he has ever gotten before, then ran out of Pein's sight before he got any ideas.**

** Also unknown to the Akatsuki, Tobi got another idea; He would bring the bunnies to the Akatsuki and show them off. He smiled to himself in the thought of himself asking Pein to keep the little bunnies and getting a bold yes. Than began to dine with the bunnies a bit more.**

** Hidan looked around for Tobi. He was mumbling some not so nice things about the Akatsuki. He walked all night.**

** The six other Akatsuki members were enjoying their peaceful moment. they decided to have a quiet game of cards. They played Go Fish. As Kakuzu was about to beat Pein he looked up only to notice Pein knew what was going on and was giving an evil glare. The glare shook Kakuzu to the bone. Kakuzu than played coy and secretly gave up. But Deidara didn't seem to understand what was going on. He was quick to beat Pein and Pein was quick to beat him.**

** Back to the bunny hole, Tobi slept, ate, drank, and played with the little bunnies all week. He was very happy and so was the Akatsuki for their peace and quiet with no complaints. they had so much peace and quiet they forgot all about Tobi, Hidan, and the punishing surch for Tobi. **

** Hidan was exosted. He had made no sacrifices so he spent his dieing day cursing Tobi and threatening if he found him he would make him his next sacrifice.**

** Tobi than counted the scratches he'd made on the wall and decided to head back. He bagged the little bunnies and set of to find camp.**

** Unknown to Tobi and Hidan, Tobi passed Hidan. Hidan was right next to the bunny hole.**

** The Akatsuki decided to get ready to leave. they heard a noise coming from the woods, it was Tobi and his bag of bunnies. As the Akatsuki layed their eyes on Tobi they remembered about Tobi and Hidan. Now that their peace was gone they set out to look for Hidan.**

** On the way Pein spotted Tobie's bag and noticed it was moving. He was now a little freaked out.**

_Pein_- Um, Tobi?

_Tobi_- Yes leader sama?

_Pein_- What's in the bag, Tobi?

_Tobi_- Oh! Yes, the Bunnies!

_The 6 other Akatsuki members_- The what?

_Tobi_- Yes, bunnies. Tobi thought Tobi was a good enough boy to have early Christmas present.

_Deidara_- But you don't celebrate Christmas, nor do we.

**Then Tobi saw a no coming and began to cry loudly. Pein said he could if he just shut up. Tobi began to repeatable thank him. Than Kakuzu began to complain about money to feed them.**

_Tobi_- oh, it's ok. They can have my sugar and...

_Kakuzu_- But that would be more money on sugar then we need and...

**Tobi interrupted loudly.**

_Tobi_- No it wouldn't. Tobi's a good boy and Leader Sama just said I could, lookie, I'll prove it!

**As Tobi said that he began feeding the bunnies sugar. After a while they threw it up and Tobi picked it up and ate it. It left most of the Akatsuki stunned.**

_Kakuzu_- T-T-T-Tobi! Do you even know how disgusting that is? Do you know why it through up?

_Tobi_- Uuuuummm,... to feed me ?

_Kakuzu_- NO TOBI ! It threw up because the sugar made it sick!

_Tobi_- Oh, well um...I didn't know that.

**Tobi then gave an innocent smile.**

_Kakuzu_- You know that will make you sick?

_Tobi_- Well it hasn't all week.

**The Akatsuki was now stunned with out a word to say. Because of the stunning Deidara tripped from not watching where he was going. All looked down to see a dead Hidan. They had a funeral when they got home and they buried him next to the dried up plant Zetsu and next to the poor sushi, Kisame. All noticed secretly that none were truly sad about this death but Tobi.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Real Death of Kakuzu

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: ****The real death of Kakuzu**

**The Akatsuki****now trying to recover from the loss of their loved(and not so loved) Akatsuki members, are deciding to take it easy for a while and stay at home. They want to prevent another deadly disaster by going somewhere. Tobi was at the store buying bunnies food, then came home hugging a bag of sugar and bunny feed. They all stared.**

_Kakuzu_- I thought the day of peace from seeing someone coming through that door with animal feed had come when sushi died.

**Tobi then got a very angry look and jolted at him and yelled very loudly:**

_Tobi_- You big meani! He was not a sushi! He was a very good friend of Tobi and all Akatsuki members! His death did not just mean no more fishy food, it was a very sad thing and you should be ASHAMED! You might need to read the How to be a Good Boy book, you can borrow it if you want, Kakuzu. Maybe you would be a lot nicer.

**And so Tobi went off to feed his little bunnies. He made sure to give Kakuzu the book. As Kakuzu got it he shredded it into tiny pieces and Tobi began to cry loudly. Pein, hearing the noise, rushed to shut Tobi up again.**

_Pein_- Why are we shouting and crying so loudly?

_Tobi_- He*sob* tore *sob* my *sob* BOOK *sob*!

_Kakuzu_- No I did No...

_Pein_- Shut up! You are to fix every little edge, corner, and side of that book!

_Kakuzu_- But I...

_Pein_- NOW KAKUZU! NOW!

**As Pein said the magical words Kakuzu did as he pleased. He finished in a mater of hours and gave Tobi his book back quickly.**

_Tobi_- Thanks Kakuzu, I'm sure you didn't mean it. I am a good boy and did not deserve that.

**He started to walk away but Pein stopped him quickly as well.**

_Pein_- And where do you think you're going?

_Kakuzu_- Um, well, I uh...

_Pein_- You have not received punishment yet. Do you think I would let that go by freely?

_Kakuzu_- No, but I just...

_Pein_- I don't want any excuses now. You have already angered me enough, haven't you?

_Kakuzu_- But I uh...

_Pein_- So you want to know the punishment? You are to not come out of your room until I say so and nobody is allowed into your room. Understand?

_Kakuzu_- But I...

_Pein_- We could make the punishment harsher if you don't go to your room now.

_Kakuzu_- But...

_Pein_- So you don't believe me when I said harsher? If you don't listen to me I will put Tobi in there with you and you two will never get out.

**At those words he sprang up and went to his room. He stayed there for a week and began to get very board. He spent most his time sleeping.**

** Tobi on the other hand had lots of fun that week and got tons of sugar for his bunnies. he often played hide and seek with his little bunnies and often didn't see them until diner. Unknown to him they were getting in lots of trouble. The little bunnies were stashing sugar in Kakuzu's bed while he was sleeping. One day the bunnies visited and a ton of ants were there and they left for good to avoid being eaten. Pein decided he had enough punishment after a few more weeks. Kakuzu never answered his calls to him and Pein began to go and wake him up. To his surprise he only found chunks of Kakuzu with no apparent cause of death but him falling apart. There was not enough body to bury so they buried him in a little bag next to the lonely Hidan; the dried up plant Zetsu; and next to the poor sushi, Kisame**


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Death of Sasori

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: ****The real death of Sasori**

** After some thinking, Pein started to feel as though someone was out to kill him and his preshus Akatsuki. He got panicked and freaked out. He became overly kind and freaked the rest of the Akatsuki out. He allowed Tobi more sugar to be bought and more trips to be made. the rest of the Akatsuki felt their dear leader had been replaced by a mad man. With only Tobi, Deidara, Pein, Konan, and Sasori left things were a little quieter except for Tobi and his sugar hypes. Tobi left for the park and came home with some strange bugs then put them in a cardboard box. unknown to him some got out in the proses.**

** Later in the afternoon Tobi came screaming and crying.**

_Konan_- Whats wrong little Tobi?

_Tobi_- IT BIT MEEEEE! I WOKE UP AND A BUG BIT MEEEE!

_Deidara_- Are you sure it wasn't one of your bunnies?

_Tobi_- Oh, no! I read them the How To Be A Good Boy (& girl) Book every day! Tobi a good boy and so are Tobi's Bunnies!

**They helped Tobi out and he calmed down. Tobi than threw the bugs out. Tobi gave everyone a bag of sugar as a sorry for the scare. As he handed them out he went to Sasori's room last. He was not there so Tobi surched. Tobi finally found him in the yard. **

_Tobi_- Here, take this sugar as a sorry. Tobi is good boy and Tobi wants to say sorry!

**To not get stuck with hearing several pages of the good boy book he accepted and told him to put it in his room. Tobi did just that. Unknown to Tobi there were some bugs in the sugar bag. He put it on Sasori's bed and left. That night Sasori slept like a log.**

** The following morning all woke up and went to breakfast. they all noticed Sasori didn't attend. Konan went to his room to wake him but all that was left was saw dust, kinda like termites ate him. This last death of an Akatsuki member left Pein sturcrazy. They buried him next to the bagged Kakuzu;****the lonely Hidan; the dried up plant Zetsu; and next to the poor sushi, Kisame.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Real Death of Konan

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: ****The real death of Konan**

**Tobi wanted to learn to bake. He wanted to ask for help. He knew Deidara would probably blow them up and Pein was too upset about the declining number of his team. Itachi was out and that left Konan. He went to go ask her but she was out too. Poor Tobi didn't know what to do. He decided to try by himself and then made some cookies. He tried the first one and it was horrible. There was not enough sugar in them for Tobi, so he put them in a bag so he could ask what to do with them later. **

**One of Tobi's bunnies strayed out side and Tobi couldn't find it. He almost didn't miss it through all the chaos. He looked everywhere for the little bunny and then gave up. He then counted all the bunnies and named them. There was a total of six bunnies (including the one that ran away). He named them Sugar, Brown Sugar, Sweetener, Sugar Cube, Sugar Cane, and Carmel.**

** All decided to go to the movies. They got kicked out because Tobi made too many sugar messes and he harassed the popcorn man for some sugar in his popcorn and would not stop even after he said he had none.**

_Tobi_- Tobi wants some popcorn.

_Man_- Ok, what kind?

_Tobi_- The kind with sugar on top!

_Man-_ We don't have any sugar.

_Tobi_- Tobi is a good boy and Tobi deserves sugar.

_Man_- So what do you want, I don't have any sugar.

_Tobi_-Please with sugar on top?

**And Tobi climbed the counter pleading. This continued until they got kicked out.**

** The next day they went to the pool. The moment Tobi got in he noticed his sugar got wet and rushed back out. Deidara discovered he could splash water by blowing things up in the pool. Itachi tried to have a calm day and Konan tried to calm Pein down. **

** Later Tobi found his bunny in the woods hiking. When he brought it home it would not drink water but Tobi thought it just wasn't thirsty. He found the cookies he had made. He tried to feed it to his bunny. The Bunny took a nibble and then refused to finish the cookie. Tobi then put it back in the bag with the others. He noticed the little bunny had a fever. He also noticed it was shaking so he got it a blanket so it could get warm. Tobi thought things were ok again. Poor little lost Sweetener was back home and fed and had a warm blanket.**

** The following morning, Konan went to get something to eat, and found some little cookies on the counter. They looked like they would be good. She lifted the first cookie out and ate it happily. Then she ate the rest of them. She felt a little sleepy and told the Akatsuki not to bother her. Unknown to them, she stayed in her room for a week straight.**

** The Akatsuki Found Konan in her bed with no apparent cause of death. They had a funeral and made speeches. Pein began to cry without stop and felt that he was going to die next. He went into his room vowing never to go out for anything. The Akatsuki buried Konan next to the Dusty Sasori; the bagged Kakuzu;****the lonely Hidan; the dried up plant Zetsu; and next to the poor sushi, Kisame.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Real Death of Deidara

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: ****The real death of Deidara**

**The three remaining members that would come out of their rooms decided to go to a carnival. They asked Pein to go and he answered through the door.**

_Pein_- I don't advise it and if you do go be prepared to die!

_Tobi_- So, you're not coming leader sama?

_Pein_- Not on my life! If I go I will be murdered! There is someone out to kill us and you are all landing into the palm of their hand!

_Tobi_- So, You're not coming?

_The Three Other Akatsuki Members_- No, Tobi! He said no! You are just provoking him and putting bad thoughts into his mind!

_Tobi_- So, he's not coming?

**They all grabbed Tobi by his arms and dragged him outside to the van. They were all happy about the new space in the van. They had no problems packing things in the trunk and no problems getting in. The drive was mostly comfortable except for Tobi and his problems. **

_Tobi_- Can we stop?

_Itachi_- We're almost there Tobi.

_Deidara_- Can't you wait?

_Tobi_- No, I really have to go!

_Itachi_- Well there are no stops for a good while...

_Deidara_- What he means is, can you wait for at least five minutes?

_Tobi_- No! I cant hold it any longer!

_Itachi_- Well, I don't know what to say Tobi...

_Deidara_- You could always step out of the car and...

_Tobi_- No, I'm good.

**Later Tobi leaned over to Deidara.**

_Tobi_-You don't have to stop now, but I might need some thing to get this up with.

**Itachi and Deidara were now very happy that they were in the front seats and Tobi was in the back all by himself. They were Deathly afraid to look in the back seat. They handed a few napkins to Tobi and stayed turned around. They finally got to the caravel and got out, still trying not to look in the back seat. They did not know what to say to Pein about the back seat of his van, or if they should say anything at all. They all went separate ways, both Itachi and Deidara trying to avoid Tobi. Tobi wanted to ride the bumper cars but the employees questioned that he was telling the truth about his age, but let him in anyway. When he got on he scared all of the children and some of them cried. He was very rowdy and violated most of the health and safety rules. Since no one would ride with him in there he just ran in circles.**

** Deidara tried to get Itachi to ride the roller coaster and Itachi finally said yes. They waited for hours and finally got on. They got the front seats. It started to go and Deidara started screaming. Itachi just sat there. They finally got off.**

_Deidara_- Did you not like the ride Itachi? You look really bored.

_Itachi_- I'm not bored, but I don't get the point of a roller coaster.

**Deidara stood there thinking about what the point was so he could tell Itachi. All of a sudden, he heard some girls talking.**

_Girl_- That ride was horrible, that girl's hair kept getting in my face and she kept screaming so loudly. lets not get on again.

**At that moment Deidara noticed he was the one in front of that girl. He became enraged at the thought of being called a girl. Itachi tried his best to calm him down and ended out having to sit on Deidara to avoid getting kicked out over a fight with some girls. He decided to take him to the snack bar to get something to drink and cool off. When they got there they saw Tobi and started to turn around in hopes that they were not seen, but it was too late. Tobi had seen them and was shouting their names.**

_Tobi_- Hi. Tobi gotItachi and Deidara some snacks. Come eat them!

** Itachi and Deidara looked at one another and went to Tobi.**

_Itachi_- So what have you been up to, Tobi?

_Tobi_- Tobi likes the bumper cars! You should try it out!

**Itachi and Deidara began to eat the snacks Tobi had given them. They were surprisingly good.**

_Deidara_- We will see if we can ride the bumper cars after we eat Tobi.

_Tobi_- Tobi likes that idea!

**And Tobi began to scream and jump for joy. After a while they finished their snacks and Tobi dragged them to the bumper cars. Deidara Said he needed to go wash his hands and use the restroom and left. **

** On his way he saw the girl that had called him a girl and Itachi wasn't there to sit on him. He got in a big fight and tried to blow her up but something was on his hands. It backfired and he blew himself up along with the scenery.**

** Itachi and Tobi Found him later and bagged his ashes and took him home. Itachi and Tobi didn't want to freak Pein out any more and didn't tell him about the death. They felt that there was no need of a funeral if only two people attended, so they just sprinkled him across the grave next to the Rabid Konan; the Dusty Sasori; the bagged Kakuzu;****the lonely Hidan; the dried up plant Zetsu; and next to the poor sushi, Kisame.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Real Death of Itachi

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: ****The real death of Itachi****(and Oroehimaru )**

**In a house far, far away, Oroehimaru has been plotting the demise of the Akatsuki for several years now and is ready to make his move. He came in the middle of the night. He looked around and saw no one. He started to creep into all of the rooms and saw no one. Tobi heard the noise and came out of his room to see Pein's door closing and went to see what was going on. Oroehimaru had gone into Pein's room. He didn't notice Pein and then searched his room for something valuable and opened the closet. He turned around and saw a startled Tobi and Pein staring at him. He quickly grabbed them and stuffed them in the closet. He quickly ran out.**

** Itachi was at the store and took his time. He looked at the shopping list he had been giving.**

**Air Freshener (for van)**

**Sugar (for Tobi)**

**More Sugar (for Tobi)**

**Even More Sugar (for Tobi's bunnies)**

**Preserves like caned food (for Pein)**

**Vacuum (to replace the one Tobi broke cleaning a sugar mess so we can clean more of Tobi's sugar messes)**

**Snacks (for Pein)**

** Itachi set out to find an air freshener.**

** Back at the Akatsuki, Oroehimaru was hurrying to get out of the house and tripped on some sugar water Tobi had spilt. He dropped down the stairs and hit his head into the corner of a table and died.**

** Back at the store Itachi had found an air freshener he liked, it was the Fresh Secant one that was blue. He then seeked out a Vacuum worthy of Tobi's messes that wouldn't break.**

** Back to the closet Tobi and Pein were trying to open the closet. They failed miserably and Pein started going hysterical. Tobi then tried his hardest to get away from him in the tight space and failed at that miserably as well.**

** Back to the store, Itachi had found a very high quality vacuum and got help getting it on the buggy. He headed for the food isle. He then looked for Tobi's sugar.**

** Back to the closet, Tobi was crying for sugar and Pein was in a corner freaking out. Then the thought dawned on Pein; Why not get Deidara or Itachi to let them out and save the day? He looked over at Tobi.**

_Pein_- Tobi, where is Itachi? His room is close and if we call he will hear us and let us out!

_Tobi_- He is at the store getting Tobi's sugar!

_Pein_-Then where is Deidara?

_Tobi_- Dead.

_Pein_- What do you mean by DEAD?

_Tobi_- He died yesterday at the carnival.

**Pein froze and began to freak out. He started to pass out and Tobi continued to wine for sugar.**

** Back at the store Itachi had found Tobi's sugar. Now he was looking for Pein's caned food and snacks.**

** In the closet Pein was now unconscious and Tobi had found the last bit of sugar in his pocket and was cramming it down the hole in his mask.**

** Itachi had found Pein's food and was now on his way back from the store.**

** Tobi had ran out of sugar now and was crying again. He then started freaking out. He heard Itachi drive into the driveway and began to cheer.**

** Itachi came out of the driveway and went in quietly trying not to wake anyone. He set the groceries down and turned to go up the stairs. That was when he saw Oroehimaru and got scared. He ran up the stairs and slipped on Tobi's sugar water and fell. He hit his head and shared the same fate as Oroehimaru.**

** Neither Oroehimaru nor Itachi got buried with the Ashy Deidara; the Rabid Konan; the Dusty Sasori; the bagged Kakuzu;****the lonely Hidan; the dried up plant Zetsu; or the poor sushi, Kisame. He layed on the floor with the creepy Oroehimaru, all-alone.**

** Tobi, hearing these noises, freaked out now knowing no one was going to save him.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Real Death of Pein

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: ****The real death of Pein & Tobi**

**Tobi still freaking out, stared at Pein. Pein was still unconscious and unaware of Itachi's death. Tobi waited two long sugarless days for Pein to wake up. Pein finally woke up and calmed down for the first time in days. Tobi, unable to talk to someone for two days was delighted. He had never gone a whole day without saying something to someone. Tobi then began to rant on and Pein was forced to listen.**

_Tobi_- Hi Leader Sama. Tobi has been lonely. Tobi is happy you are awake! Tobi really needs some sugar!

_Pein_- You mean you want some sugar.

_Tobi_- No. sugar is Tobi's only food and is Tobi's life blood. Tobi needs it to survive.

_Pein_- Ok, then Tobi.

_Tobi_- That's not all, believe it or not, Leader Sama. People need sugar to live. Without it you would die!

_Pein_- Wish I would...

_Tobi_- I love sugar cookies. The last one I made didn't have enough sugar, so I tried to feed it to the bunny. I guess it was sick so it just took a bite and didn't finish. I put it in the bag with the others.

_Pein_- Well, that's funny because Konan said she had a sugar cookie that was in a bag. Come to think of it she...

_Tobi_- Well, the carnival was fun. I got some wired sticky candy. I shared some with Itachi and Deidara. Itachi liked it but I think it annoyed Deidara. I guess it stuck to his hands too much.

**After that last statement of Tobi's Pein froze. Did Tobi kill everyone? No, he couldn't have. Could he?**

** Breaking Pein's thought was something tobi had been saying. Did he just mention Sasori and a bug that oddly sound like a termite? Tobi continued ranting on.**

_Tobi_- I think I spilt a cup of sugar water up stairs. I was going to clean it up but I was stuffed in here. Hey, Pein, do you remember that camping trip?

_Pein_- Yes.

_Tobi_- Well I found a bunny hole. Can I have more bunnies if we get out?

_Pein_- Sure, Tobi. I don't see anything wrong with it.

_Tobi_- Yay! Now I can spend more time in the bunny hole! Guess what?

_Pein_- What?

_Tobi_- My bunnies really do like sugar. I found out they were stashing it in Kakuzu's bead. There were a few ants, but I cleaned it up! When we were at the Potanical Garden Sasori gave me some money and I bought some sugar. It tasted a little salty, but it was ok. I gave some to the plants there.

**As Tobi finished ranting on about sugar, Pein heird him say he had put sugar in Kisame's coffin. Pein began to freak out and started to hyperventilate. He was in a closet with a killer! Tobi continued as Pein had a heart attack and died. Tobi didn't notice until Pein didn't respond to him. Tobi cried. **

** Days later Tobi died from lack of sugar, water, and food. Neither were buried next to the Silent Itachi; The Creepy Oroehimaru; the Ashy Deidara; the Rabid Konan; the Dusty Sasori; the Bagged Kakuzu;****the Lonely Hidan; the dried up Plant Zetsu; or the Poor Sushi, Kisame. And that is how the Akatsuki was really defeated (along with Oroehimaru ). **


	10. And Finally, The Credits

**This was created by a friend of mine (we shall call her Zess!) so I don't own the akatsuki or the story.**

** The Akatsuki: Credits**

**The Ones Who Lived Through The Makeing:**

**The****Rabbit Hole **

** The Game Cards**

** Tobi's Scratches On The Bunny Hole Wall**

** The Forest**

** The How to be a Good Boy Book**

**The Sweet Bunnies Sugar, Brown Sugar, Sugar Cube, Sugar Cane, and Carmel**

** Bumper Cars**

** Snack Bar**

** Spilled Sugar Water**

** The Van**

** The Store**

** The Closet **

**The Ones Who Died Through The Makeing:**

**The Akatsuki:The Freaked out Pein; The Hyper Tobi;****the Silent Itachi; the Ashy Deidara; the Rabid Konan; the Dusty Sasori; the Bagged Kakuzu;****the Lonely Hidan; the dried up Plant Zetsu; or the Poor Sushi, Kisame**

** The Creepy Oroehimaru**

** The Sweet Bunny Sweetener**

** The Potanical Garden**

** The Ants**

** The Termites**

** The Carnavel Scenery**

** The Van's Back Seats**

** The Pool Toys**

** The Sugar**

** The Sugar Cookies**

** The Water Bottle And Salt Pack **

** Candy**

Total Alive:17

Total Dead:21


End file.
